


Staying Home Sick

by leevijaeger



Series: Adventures in Fatherhood [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: And loving uncles, Single Dad Siwon, Single Dad Siwon having to take care of sick child, and one little cuss word, fuckin cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevijaeger/pseuds/leevijaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Siwon's daughter, Kyama, wakes up one morning sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Home Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a break from my other fic so I wrote this thing.

“Appa!” Kya yelled from her room one early morning, “Appa come here!”

“Coming!” Siwon yelled back, forcing himself to get out of bed to tend to her needs. “What’s wrong, Kya?” He asked sleepily.

“I don’t feel good.” She said, her voice croaking.

Siwon put the back of his hand on her forehead. “A little warm. I think you got sick from playing in the rain yesterday. Even when I told you _not_ to."

"Sorry."

Siwon sighed and brushed her hair from her face, "You're going to have to stay home today."

“But you-” a violent cough interrupted her sentence which only made her father frown, “you said you would take me to see Uncle Kyuhyun and the others today.”

“I know, but you don't want to get your Uncles sick, do you?”

Kya pouted before coughing again, “I wanna go.”

“If you rest and focus on getting better we might be able to go tomorrow.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise. Only if you get better, okay?”

“Okay.” She nodded, using her father’s sweater to wipe her runny nose, Siwon only sighed and kissed the top of her head.

“Let’s get you some breakfast.”

“I only want fruits today.” 

“That’s not enough.”

“Can you make the little cakes we had when we went to America?”

“Pancakes?”

“Ne!”

“We ran out of the proper mix for that about a month ago, my love.”

“Oh…” Kya looked at her sheets in disappointment, “That’s okay. Next time Appa?” She asked, looking up at her father with hopeful eyes. 

Normally, Siwon wouldn't fall for her little guilt trips with the _it’s okay Appa attitude_. But the fact that she looked so feeble and small in her sheets, it made his heart ache. Kya wiped her nose on his sweater again and gave him a small smile. He sighed and realized that he couldn't refuse his child of something as simple as a few pancakes for breakfast.

“I’ll see if I can make them from scratch. Alright?”

Kya nodded and followed her father out of her room. She sat on her usual spot on the island, playing on her father’s tablet. Suddenly, a call from Heechul came in and Kya answered cheerily despite her croaky voice. 

“Annyeonghaseyo!” She smiled

“Goodmorning, my princess.” Heechul smiled, “Where is your father?”

“He’s making me pancakes.” She said, turning the camera.

“He has no idea what he’s doing, doesn’t he?” He laughed.

“Is there anything you need, Hyung?” 

“Manager-Hyung told me to call you to make sure to wake up on time. He said that you’ve been sleeping in lately.”

“You try having a five year old daughter.”

“I don’t want to.” He added sassily, “Don’t forget the schedule.”

“I won’t. Thank you.”

“Good. Get some rest.” 

“I did.”

“I wasn't talking to you.” Heechul snorted, “Kya, get some rest, it’s obvious your father can’t give you simple medication.”

“I will, Uncle. Have a good day!”

“I will. Be good.”

And with that, the call ended.

“Appa?”

“Mm?”

“Where am I going to go when you work?”

Siwon put the plate of cut, mixed fruits in front of her, “I’ll call Grandma.”

“But I wanna go with you!” Kya’s voice threatened a temper tantrum.

“Light of my life, I know you do. I’m sorry you can’t go but Appa’s got to work and I can’t take you or else you’ll get everyone sick.”

“You told me that already!” Tears were welling in her eyes and the pout on her lips deepened. 

Siwon groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to think of other ways to comfort her. But then he remembered that he wouldn’t be able to stop her tears and temper tantrums. Instead, he continued to make her breakfast as he listened to the sniffles and the wails. He then put her breakfast on her plate and put it in front of her, she turned her head to the side and continued to cry.

“Kya, eat your food.” He said sternly. 

“No!” 

“Kyama, we’re not doing this today, Appa has a lot of things to do.”

Kya ate, tears still falling down her cheeks. With a sigh, Siwon left to get ready before calling his mother. When he was finished, he got out of his room and saw that Kya was swaddled in blankets, watching Mulan on the TV. She coughed loudly again and Siwon frowned. He squatted in front of her and put the back of his hand to her neck, not liking how warm she was feeling. 

“Kya, you’re burning up.”

“I’m cold.”

“I know you are.” Siwon kissed her forehead, “I’ll stay until Grandma comes.”

“Okay.” She said after a cough, leaning into his side. 

Siwon sat on the couch for a total of five minutes until the doorbell rang. Mrs Choi invited herself in before Siwon was answer the door. 

“What’s this, Umma?” He asked, taking the brown grocery bags.

“Things to make Kyama better.”

“You didn’t have to do that, I was just going to give her some medicine-”

“Of course I was going to give her that too, Siwon.” She smiled, patting his cheeks as she walked over to her granddaughter. He smiled and walked to the kitchen where he put the groceries on the kitchen counter. He then made his way back to the living room to see that his mother was already tending to Kya.

“How long will you be gone today, Appa?”

“The entire morning.” He grimaced, “I’ll be back before you know it, I promise.”

“Okay. Don’t break your promise.”

“I won’t. Have fun with Grandma and be good. You’ll be good, won’t you?”

Kya nodded and her father continued, “No temper tantrums and no crying. Alright?”

“Okaaay.” She whined.

“Good.” He smiled, squatting down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I’ll miss you Appa.”

“I’ll miss you too. I’ll be back at noon.” Siwon then stood up straight and pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek, “Thank you, Mother.”

“Anything for my favorite child.” She joked, patting his cheeks again, “Get going or you’ll be late again.”

\\\

Kyuhyun was just as disappointed as Kya was to find out that she wasn’t by her father’s side today. Siwon expected it, they both acted five years old. To cheer the both of them up, Siwon video called his sick daughter during their lunch break. 

“Hi Appa.” She smiled sleepily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Where’s Grandma?”

“Making me lunch.”

“Are you being good to her?”

“She’s being an angel!” His mother said from the background.

“That’s because you haven’t had her when she wasn’t sick.” He muttered, “Look who wants say hi, Kya!”

Kyuhyun then appeared on camera and her face lit up, “Uncle!”

“How are you feeling, Monkey?”

“Not so good, but Appa said that if I focus on getting better, I can go see you and the other uncles tomorrow.”

“That’s right. Eat a lot of food and sleep a lot.”

“I will. I’ll see you tomorrow, Uncle!”

“Be well!”

Siwon turned the camera back to him and smiled at Kya, “Is Grandma’s food making you feel better?”

“Only a little.” She coughed. 

“A little can go a long way. Have you been practicing your Chinese?” 

“Appaaaaa.” Kya moaned.

Siwon laughed, “I’m kidding, go eat, sleep and we’ll focus on your lessons when you get better, alright?”

“Okay. Work hard!”

He smiled, “Always. I love you.”

“Love you more!” She repeated, making a heart with her hands. 

When Siwon hung up, Kyuhyun took a bite from his burger and asked a question. 

“What if I come over to say hi to Kya? She wanted to see me after all.”

“She wants to see all of you. Plus, I don’t know if what she has is contagious.”

“I won’t get sick, Siwon.”

He gave Kyuhyun a look as he knocked on the wooden surface of the table. Kyuhyun only rolled his eyes. 

“Anyway, she misses me. It’s probably no fun staying home with you all day.”

“My daughter loves me.”

“She’s supposed to.”

Siwon narrowed his eyes and shoved Kyuhyun’s drink so that it fell on his lap.

“Aw what the fuck-”

“Oops.” Siwon shrugged.

//

When Siwon returned home, he saw that his daughter was sleeping on the couch, curled on pillows and surrounded by more blankets. In the kitchen, his mother was cleaning up the pots and pans she had used.

“You don’t have to do that, Umma.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I taught you how to clean up all your messes, I should do the same.” She smiled.

Siwon laughed and made his way back to sleeping Kya. He wiped the hair from her face and felt that her forehead was much cooler from when he left her this morning.

“Is she feeling better?” Siwon asked as his mother walked into the room.

“A little, she’s got a cough still and her fever’s not gone all the way. But, I think she'll be fine in a couple of days.”

“Thank you.” He said, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly.

“Maybe you should find yourself a wife that will do all of this.”

“Kya doesn’t like any of my dates.” He sighed, “I think it’s because she wants to continue being the queen of the house.”

“You both will find someone eventually.”

“Hopefully,” He smiled, “Single parenting is difficult.”

“Well, if you need anything, just call me, mm?”

“I will, thank you Mother.” 

“Well, I’ll let myself out. I need to get home so I can cook your father his dinner. You won’t believe how lonely I get.”

“Feel free to visit any time.” 

“I’ll call. Tell Kya to feel better. I’ll send your father your love.”

“Please do.” He smiled, “Goodbye, Ma.”

“See you soon, Siwon.”

After he heard the door closed, Siwon gently woke up Kya, who woke up groggily and looked around.

“Appa?”

“I’m home.” 

“Where’s Grandma?”

“She left, she had to make dinner for Grandpa.”

“Did you work hard today?”

“I did. Now I get to stay home the rest of the day with you. Sound good?”

“Ye.” She smiled, allowing her father to sit down next to her so she could rest her head on his lap.

They watched the Hunchback of Notre Dame together and about a minute into Quasimodo’s solo, there was a ring at the door. Before Siwon could get up to answer it, they invited themselves in. 

“Kyaaaaaamaaa!” Hyuk-Jae yelled through the house.

“Uncle!” She gasped, getting up from her sheets and running towards the door. 

"Kyama don't run in the house!" Siwon called after. 

“Kya! Come give Uncle Kangin his kiss!”

Siwon sighed and heard giggles come from the doorway, “I tell them not to come and they come anyway.” He said to himself. 

Siwon groaned when he realized nearly all the members were coming over. As much as he loved his brothers, he really didn’t feel like cooking dinner for eleven people. 

“Appa! Uncles are here!” Kya smiled, holding onto Kangin’s neck.

“Appa doesn’t look to happy to see us, does he?” Donghae smiled.

“If you think I’m making dinner for all of you, you’ve got the wrong idea.”

“Excuse me.” Kyuhyun suddenly walked in the door with take out bags in his hands. “I brought dinner, so I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.”

“Do you not want to see us anymore, Siwon?” Heechul asked.

“I saw you all an hour ago.”

“Not like this!” Kangin said, “Let’s get eating!” 

“It’s noon, Kangin.” Yesung said, walking in the door with his sunglasses perched on his nose.

“You don’t have a table for ten, Siwonah.” Shindong noticed.

“Because I don’t have all of you in my house at once.” He sighed, taking the take out from Kyuhyun’s hands and walking to the kitchen to put it in the refrigerator. 

“Upset?” Kyuhyun asked with a smile, sitting on one stools. 

“No. Just would’ve like a warning.”

“Life isn’t about warnings, Hyung. Plus, look at how happy Kya is.” 

Siwon grimaced and tapped his fingers on the granite tabletops. “I guess your right.” 

Donghae, Shindong and Heechul were swaddled in the blankets with Kya while the others sat on the floor, watching the movie happily. 

“She did want a day with her uncles.” Siwon muttered.

“And she got what she wanted.”

“Fine. Just don’t complain when you all are sick.” 

Kyuhyun smiled and knocked on the wooden stools.


End file.
